Het Wolvenlied: Hoofdstuk 5
Het Wolvenlied: Overzicht Het Wolvenlied: Hoofdstuk 4 Het Wolvenlied: Hoofdstuk 6 De sfeer hing gespannen nadat de zwarte wolf de roedel had overgenomen. Naya wist nu wel zeker dat het nooit meer hetzelfde zou zijn als ervoor. Naya had er zo'n vertrouwen in toen Witte Wolf leider was geworden. Maar nu was ze dood. Vermoord. De roedel was helemaal overgenomen. En niets zou ooit hetzelfde zijn. 'Ik wil dat er een jachtgroep op uit gestuurd wordt om voedsel te vangen. Deze avond moet gevierd worden met een uitgebreide maaltijd!' De stem van de nieuwe leider klonk luid over de open plek. De wolven van de andere roedel liepen meteen op groepjes wolven af. Een grote bruine wolf kwam op hen af. 'Jij en jij, komen met mij mee. We gaan op jacht.' Naya keek naast haar en zag Jix angstig kijken. Ze keek de bruine wolf verrast aan. Wat een gemene wolf! Hij beveelt ons dingen! Naya en Jix liepen naast elkaar en een eindje van de andere wolf vandaan. Ze voelde de angst van Jix af stralen. En zijzelf voelde zich ook bang in het bijzijn van de andere wolf. Hij leidde hen veel verder weg van het bos. Naya had het gevoel alsof hij ergens specifiek naartoe wou, naar een plek die hij kende. Het bos werd veel dunner hier, met maar enkele dunne bomen die op de met bladeren bedekte grond groeiden. De wolf leidde hen het bos uit, en Naya begon een akelig gevoel te krijgen, zo ver weg van de andere wolven. Het bos stopte en maakte plaats voor een groot grasveld. Toen ze beter keek, zag ze dat er ook witte dieren stonden. Ze had de schapen al een paar keer gezien, maar er nog nooit echt aandacht aan gegeven. De wolven bereikten het hek en bleven ervoor staan. Het hek was vrij groot, maar ze zou er makkelijk over kunnen klimmen. De grote bruine wolf sprong op het hek en kraste met zijn nagels over het hout en krabbelde zo het hek op. Even later landde hij naast het hek in de weide waar de schapen stonden. Hij draaide zich om, om te kijken hoe Naya en Jix erover zouden kunnen klimmen. Naya sprong op het hek, krabbelde even voor houvast en landde daarna naast de andere wolf. Jix kwam als volgende. Het ging iets moeilijker met hem, maar ook hij landde naast hen. De wolf richtte zich tot Naya en Jix. 'Zien jullie die schapen daar? Die schapen worden jullie nieuwe maaltijd. Je moet ze alleen zien te vangen.' Naya keek naar de schapen. Het zagen er tamme dieren uit. Makkelijk om te vangen. Behalve dat ze ongeveer even groot zijn dan hen, dat wordt moeilijk. 'En hoe gaan we ze vangen? Het zijn grote dieren.' De wolf knikte. 'Goed gezien. Daarom moeten we dus samenwerken. Ik sluip op het dier af, jullie zorgen voor de bijsprong om het dier extra te verrassen. Dit gaat makkelijk worden als we maar samen werken.' De bruine wolf sloop door het hoge gras op het witte dier af. De schaap had hem nog niet gezien, wat al goed was. Naya lag gebukt in het gras, totdat de bruine wolf de schaap ging aanvallen. Aan de overkant lag Jix, die geconcentreerd naar het schaap keek. Het witte dier was rustig aan het eten van het gras en wist niet dat er drie wolven op hem aan het jagen waren. De bruine wolf nam een grote sprong en belandde op het dier. De schaap slaakte een geschrokken "bèèè!", waarna de bruine wolf zijn tanden in de wollen nek zette. Naya schoot uit haar schuilplaats en sprong ook op het dier af. Hij schopte wild met zijn poten, maar toen Jix kwam, was hij kansloos. Na een paar beten was het dier dood. 'Goed gedaan', prees de bruine wolf hen. 'Hier zal Lex blij mee zijn.' Naya hield haar kop scheef. 'Wie is Lex?' De wolf keek haar aan alsof het erg was dat ze niet wist wie hij was. 'Je moet hem wel kennen. Lex is onze leider.' Oh. Dus Lex was die zwarte wolf. Die Witte Wolf had vermoord. Waarom heet hij zo? Als je leider bent moet je een andere naam hebben! Alsof hij haar gedachten kon lezen, antwoordde de wolf al op haar vraag. 'Lex wilt geen naam zoals de traditie. Zijn naam is Lex. En zo moet je hem aanspreken. Hij weigert te luisteren naar hoe de traditie gaat.' Hij keek haar nog een laatste keer aan voordat hij verder ging met de prooi dat ze juist gevangen hadden. 'Help me even met het dier in stukken te scheuren. We kunnen het niet volledig brengen naar de andere wolven, daar is het te zwaar voor. Naya knikte. Ze nam de achterpoot van het dier in haar bek en trok zo hard ze kon. Het vlees scheurde vrij snel en even later legde ze de poot naast haar. Ook de andere wolf en Jix hadden het schaap al in stukken gescheurd. 'Zo, dan kunnen we het nu naar de roedel brengen. Naya, pak jij die poot, dan nemen Jix en ik het andere deel wel.' Naya deed wat hij vroeg en nam de poot in haar nek vast. Zo vertrokken ze verder naar de roedel. Het was al vrij donker geworden. Toen ze door het bos liepen, was de hemel al bijna helemaal zwart geworden. En Naya had wel zin in een stukje schaap. Ze had het immers nog nooit gegeten. Ze zou blij zijn wanneer ze terug thuis zou zijn. Hoewel... Het was veel anders nu Lex de nieuwe leider was geworden. Tegen de tijd dat ze bij de roedel aangekomen waren, was er al een andere jachtgroep gearriveerd. Stukken van het dode schaap lagen al in het midden van de open plek. Ze waren nog niet begonnen met eten. Naya legde haar schapenpoot op de hoop met andere delen van een ander schaap. Ook de bruine wolf en Jix legden hun deel op de hoop. De leider Lex kwam uit de schaduwen vandaan. 'Zo te zien hebben jullie ook een goede jacht gehad. Nu nog wachten op de andere jachtgroep. Zolang zij niet terug zijn, eten we niet.' Categorie:Nevellicht Categorie:Het Wolvenlied: hoofdstukken Categorie:Het Wolvenlied